Una vida por delante
by Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love
Summary: Sus vidas no son fáciles, porque no están en un cuento de hadas y el peligro les pisa los talones. Su objetivo: vivir hasta alcanzar la felicidad (Rayemma Week 2019)
1. Survival

**Y aquí vuelvo de nuevo con relatos breves. Ahora, participando del Rayemma week 2019, les traigo un conjunto de relatos para que disfruten (o sufran). Planeaba subirlos antes, pero el internet ausente y la Universidad me retuvieron un tiempo. Aún así, se los quise traer en este día. **

**¡Disfruten!**

01- Survival

Su vida nunca fue otra cosa más que _sobrevivir_ hasta cumplir los 12 años. Desde que la verdad oculta en aquella falsa utopía familiar llamada Grace Field había sido revelada frente a sus inocentes ojitos oscuros, el único objetivo en su vida fue sobrevivir a toda costa hasta llegar a la edad límite con tal de alcanzar su verdadera meta, la cual no lo incumbía para un futuro. Pero, aun así, era capaz de ir a las medidas más extremas; no en vano había arriesgado su cabeza al hacer un trato con mamá, -con Isabella- y recibir ciertas recompensas a cambio de ser el perro del cuidador del rebaño.

Aun si lo odiaba tenía que hacerlo. Era la única alternativa si quería conseguir su objetivo. Su meta se fue acercando con cada mes y año, a cambio de callar la verdad, de autoflagelarse el alma al ver partir a sus hermanos hacia una muerte segura, de estimular y pulir su joven cerebro con cientos y cientos de libros para incrementar su valor como "producto", de silenciar sus emociones y exhibir un rostro indiferente.

Una carga demasiado pesada para un alma tan joven. Demasiado dolor que acabó por asesinar a un corazón inocente.

Su vida era el infierno y solo le quedaba resignarse a su fatídico final. Final que él mismo se otorgaría con sed de venganza. Pero en medio de aquella oscuridad, había un lucerito precioso que le hacía compañía en su fatídico existir.

Tenía nombre. Ambos luceritos lo tenían.

Emma y Norman.

Por los motivos más extraños, no pudo evitar encariñarse con aquel chico de ojos azules y cabello blanco cuyo cerebro era extraordinariamente brillante, en contraste con su salud y físico; ambos estaban por los suelos a un nivel casi absurdo. Así como tampoco supo ni pudo evadir la realidad de haberse conectado de forma emocional y amistosa con Emma, la chica de cabellos anaranjados como el otoño, ojos como esmeraldas pulcras y actitud imprudente y alocada. Era inteligente, pero nada estratégica a su parecer, aunque su fuerza física y salud eran realmente admirables. Solía ser la última en ser capturada en "Las traes" o incluso a veces lograba ganar y no recordaba que alguna vez ella se enfermara.

Era por ellos que su objetivo era _sobrevivir_ a toda costa al menos hasta los 12 años. Porque él no se veía a si mismo con un futuro por delante, pero quería que al menos sus dos amigos lo tuvieran. Que atravesaran los gruesos muros de aquella granja humana y encontraran un lugar en donde vivir a salvo y felices.

¿Y de qué servía eso?

Seis años planeando salvarlos. Seis años aguantando la tortura emocional. Seis años echados a la basura.

No pudo salvar a Norman. No pudo siquiera ayudarlo a escapar. ¡Maldito cabrón! Nunca quiso que lo salvaran cuando supo cual sería su destino. Había aceptado la muerte con una tranquilidad que lo asustaba. Le había mentido a él y a Emma, dejando a ambos con el corazón en la garganta y el llanto en el corazón.

Tuvo que cambiar radicalmente de estrategia. Había perdido a su mejor amigo… ¡No iba a permitir que ahora le arrebataran a Emma! Ella debía lograrlo. Debía huir y sobrevivir en el exterior.

Lo logró durante un buen tiempo. Su actuar apagado y deprimido convenció incluso a mamá de que finalmente, había aceptado rendirse.

En realidad… pensaba hacerla caer aún más bajo con su muerte prematura. Sabía que Emma también fingía haberse dado por vencida y que algo debía estar tramando. Había aprendido a ser una mejor estratega gracias a Norman y a él mismo. Algo bueno debía conseguir.

Con esa seguridad disimulada, ya no necesitaba temer por ella cuando él acabara con su propia vida.

Pero nuevamente sus planes se frustraron. Su suicidio para arruinar el festín de los demonios, truncar el camino de Isabella y al mismo tiempo permitir la huida de los demás (pese a no estar aún convencido de que todos podían escapar), se vio bloqueado en el instante en que las pequeñas manos de Emma apagaron el cerillo que lo haría arder en el infierno. Sus manos se quemaron, pero ella siquiera se inmutó. Mantuvo su alegre optimismo en aquel instante y le ordenó que esta vez, siguiera sus órdenes. Ray nunca entendió por qué el mismo accedió a aquella petición y antes de poder exigirle una explicación a Emma o reprocharle sus acciones…

¡PAF!

Ella lo golpeó. Lo abofeteó con ira, con miedo, con dolor, con la sensación de abandono aún taladrando su mente de apenas 11 años. Le gritó de manera eufórica y furiosa, prohibiéndole morir y que, en vez de pensar como un cobarde huyera con todos como siempre debió ser. No lo dijo, pero Ray pudo percibir que, bajo sus palabras llenas de rabia, había una súplica oculta; una que provenía desde lo más profundo del corazón de Emma.

"_No me abandones"._

Aquel mensaje junto con el ardor del golpe recibido, lo arrancaron de su egoísmo. Lo obligaron a pensar que tal vez… sí había una posibilidad de huir con Emma y los demás. De alcanzar un lugar donde pudiesen empezar de nuevo. De _sobrevivir._

Y ahora, alejado de la casa que lo vio crecer por casi 12 años, internado en la profundidad del bosque y refugiado por la extraña amabilidad de Mujika y Sung-Joo, Ray por primera vez en su vida, sintió que la palabra correcta no era sobrevivir. Lo que debía hacer ahora, era vivir. Por él mismo, por los niños… por Emma. Permanecer viviendo a su lado, apoyando sus imprudencias para ayudarla a hallar un equilibrio. Ella era el corazón y él era la razón. Ray era la noche y Emma el amanecer. Estaban juntos en esto hasta el final. Aquel sentimiento potente y al mismo tiempo dulce y agrio le impulsó a sostener la mano de la fémina de cabellos de otoño alborotado, quien sentada a su lado lo miró con extrañeza por su repentino actuar.

\- ¿Ray? – inquirió confundida.

\- No me hagas caso – se justificó de forma absurda – Fue… fue un impulso.

Emma lo contempló por unos segundos, antes de sonreír con ternura desbordante y apretar la mano del contrario en un gesto de complicidad.

\- Gracias – murmuró ella con voz melosa, antes de recostar su cabeza sobre el hombro de él y suspirar largamente, ignorando el torbellino de emociones que se habían desatado en el interior del chico de mirada oscura y corazón agrietado.


	2. Sentimientos

02- Sentimientos

\- Emma se quedó dormida – murmuró Lannie ante la peculiar, aunque conmovedora escena que se presentaba ante los ojos de los demás; en la biblioteca, con la cabeza recostada sobre varios libros abiertos, Emma había sucumbido al sueño tras varias horas de lectura ininterrumpidas. Un logro bastante importante si se consideraba que ella no era muy amiga de los libros.

\- Aaaww que adorable se ve – comentó Zack, medio en broma y medio en verdad.

\- No ha despertado con nada – comentó Gilda, quien estaba con ella en la biblioteca al momento en que su amiga cayó desfallecida mentalmente.

\- ¿Y no estará encantada como esas princesas de cuentos de hadas que están dormidas por un hechizo? – sugirió Jemima dejando brotar su inocencia.

\- Que yo sepa, las princesas no se duermen babeando sobre un montón de libros – se mofó Ray por el estado de Emma.

\- Además, a Emma no le queda el título de princesa – comentó Gillian – A menos que alguno de ustedes conozca sobre alguna que sea dirigente de un grupo de niños prófugos, que use armas como arco y flecha y que viva en un refugio en el desierto en lugar de un castillo.

Paulatinamente los demás se rieron con disimulo por la comparación de la adolescente, porque más razón no podía tener; Emma no se asemejaba en lo más mínimo a una princesa. Más bien, era similar a una guerrera.

\- Y bien ¿Van a dejarla allí o alguno de ustedes moverá su trasero para llevarla a su habitación? – cuestionó Yuugo cruzándose de brazos.

\- Bien. Voy yo – se ofreció de Ray de mala gana – Porque sé que tú no lo harás, viejo.

\- No me voy a romper la espalda por cargar a la antena – argumentó el adulto – No es tan ligera como aparenta serlo.

\- Creí que Mamá Gallina cuidaba de sus polluelos – se burló Oliver en voz alta, produciendo una cadena de quejas graciosas de parte de los demás en contra de Yuugo y su mala actitud de "madre". Este no tuvo como zafarse de aquel predicamento y solo atinó a intentar hacerlos callar en vano.

Aprovechando que los demás ahora se concentraban en abuchear a modo de mal chiste a Yuugo, Ray se acercó a su amiga y con cuidado de no despertarla, la cargó de forma nupcial y salió de la biblioteca en dirección a la habitación donde ella dormía. Al llegar, con cuidado abrió la puerta empujándola con el pie –eso por poco le cuesta el equilibrio– y entró de forma silenciosa. Tuvo que ahogar un jadeo de sorpresa al sentir como Emma comenzaba a moverse y se quedó quieto, intentando calmar su agitada respiración causada por el susto. Para su sorpresa, la chica de cabello otoñal se aferró de forma mimosa e inconsciente a su amigo, recostando su cabecita soñadora en el pecho de él. Sonrió inconsciente cuando a sus oídos llegó el acelerado palpitar del corazón de él, tranquilizándola en medio de sus sueños de azúcar amarga. Y mientras ella en la inconsciencia se hundía en la calma absoluta, Ray luchaba internamente por tranquilizarse. Por algún motivo, las acciones inconscientes de Emma le habían disparado los nervios hasta las nubes. Una vez que la sintió regresar a su postura quieta, se dispuso a concluir el breve trayecto que lo separaba de la cama de Emma. Mas le fue imposible continuar cuando su mirada inexpresiva y teñida en color ónix se concentró solo en la figura dormida de Emma. Y por un instante, pensó que las palabras de Jemima podían acercarse a la verdad: que Emma era una princesa. No por su actitud ni por esperar a que un príncipe la rescatara, pues ella solita se sabía cuidar a pesar de todo.

Emma… se asemejaba a una princesa de cuentos, por su belleza. Su postura dormida y relajada le recordó a la doncella que esperaba el beso que la despertaría. Pero tristemente, el destinado a despertarla de su sueño y llevarla a un final feliz… ya no estaba allí.

Porque Ray no era el príncipe del cuento; él mismo no sabía si su papel se asemejaba al de un lobo… o al del cazador. Solo sabía que su lugar no era junto a la princesa. Sorprendiéndose a si mismo por perder el tiempo comparando su vida con la de un relato de fantasía, sacudió la cabeza levemente y acercándose sin perder cuidado, recostó a Emma sobre el lecho, le quitó los zapatos y la arropó para que no pasara frío. La escuchó suspirar y borrar su sonrisa inconsciente apenas el tacto cariñoso de Ray se alejó de ella. Rodó los ojos con exasperación y se sentó junto a la fémina, acercando su mano al cabello de ella, enredando sus dedos entre aquellos mechones anaranjados y desordenados. A pesar de lucir descuidado, su cabello era suave al tacto. Eso lo hizo sonreír inconscientemente. La curvada sonrisa regresó al rostro de Emma en señal de calma y en resalte de su belleza joven, encendiendo las mejillas de quien le hacía compañía. Sus dedos, algo fríos por naturaleza, rozaron sin querer la cicatriz en el costado de su cara; lugar donde antes la chica tenía su oreja. Los cristales opacos de Ray se llenaron de culpa por aquella herida irremediable y deslizando lentamente sus dedos por el rostro de porcelana de su amiga, retiró su mano lentamente. Por suerte esta vez, la chica no se quejó ante la ausencia del calor de su amigo.

\- Eres un caso perdido – musitó Ray sonriendo con tristeza – Descansa, tonta.

Y antes de irse de allí, se permitió romper con la estética del cuento de hadas.

"_El príncipe no estaba y había abandonado a la princesa, quien ahora viajaba lejos de su castillo donde permaneció aprisionada entre mentiras por muchos años. Guiada por un forastero del mundo y llevando consigo a sus amigos y seguidores, se adentró en una aventura peligrosa y maravillosa al mismo tiempo en búsqueda de su libertad, siempre de la mano de su fiel compañero, quien ahora al verla caer en un sueño profundo, le robaba un dulce beso en nombre del amor que en secreto le profesaba"._


	3. Alternative Universe (AU)

03- Alternative Universe (AU)

* * *

"_¿Alguien… me escucha?"._

"_Ve a buscar a los demás. ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!"_

"_Mi nombre es Emma"_

"_¡Saca a los pequeños de aquí! Yo te alcanzaré después"._

"_¿Dónde escuchaste esa melodía? Es preciosa"._

"_Mientras estés con nosotros, todo estará bien"._

"_Hay cosas de mí que es mejor que no descubras"._

"_¡Ya estoy harto de que todo el mundo me oculte la verdad!"_

"_Debemos detener al verdadero culpable de todo esto, antes de que el reino de Neverland sea masacrado por completo"._

"_Quiero proteger a mi familia"_

"_Lo único que puedo prometerte… es que nunca más estarás solo". _

\- ¡Eso es totalmente ridículo! Emma no puede gustarme ¡Ni siquiera es bonita!

\- ¡Ay, hombre! Sí que eres ciego.

"_Lo único que él quería… era conocer el mundo exterior. Él quería ir conmigo… y yo le fallé"._

\- Eres un caso perdido, Ray.

\- Y tú una tonta rarita, Emma.

"_En serio, me empieza a asustar tu gusto por el fuego"._

"_De haber sabido que eras tan torpe con tus propios hechizos, lo habría pensado mejor antes de ir contigo"._

"_Yo ya he tomado mi decisión. Pase lo que pase… quiero que seas feliz"_

"_¡¿Crees que puedes llegar a mi vida, llenarla con tus problemas y tu actitud imprudente y luego irte como si nada?!"_

"_Quédate a mi lado"_

"_Gracias por llegar a mi vida, Emma"_

* * *

**Consideren esto… como un adelanto a trailer de un long fic AU que aparecerá a futuro. **

**En mi página en Facebook de fanficker, encontrarán un dibujo de este peculiar AU confuso. Quiero ver sus teorías al respecto.**


	4. Distancia

04- Distancia

* * *

3 semanas

¡3 malditas semanas alejado de ella! Solo ese tiempo bastó para que, por primera vez en su vida, sintiera tanta desesperación como impotencia acumulada en su pecho y en su cabeza. La sensación podía compararse a un conjunto de cadenas oxidadas envolviendo su corazón y con cada día transcurrido, estas iban apretándolo con más y más fuerza hasta que llegaran al punto de hacerlo estallar.

Estaba desesperado, tenía miedo, se sentía inútil. Siquiera podía contar con la certeza de que ella siguiera viva, pues no estaba a su lado… ¿Y si no lo había logrado? ¿Y si había muerto al llegar?

No… Todo menos eso.

¡Él se había prometido que no la dejaría morir!

Había soportado la partida de Norman a duras penas, porque ella aún estaba con él. Porque aún le quedaba alguien a quien cuidar con su vida. Y ahora nuevamente se había equivocado. Había fallado… y había visto con sus propios ojos al borde del llanto como Lewis, aquel demonio retorcido y psicópata, atravesaba con sus garras a Emma como si ella fuese una simple muñeca de trapo. Antes de huir de Goldy Pond, lo último que sus dedos habían sentido era la calidez en decadencia del rostro de la joven con cabellos color atardecer en su mejilla tibia y pegajosa por las manchas de sangre y polvo.

No había conseguido disimular frente a los chicos de Goldy Pond a quienes guiaba hacia el refugio. Todos notaban con creces la asfixiante preocupación que lo estrangulaba día a día. Era evidente que Emma era una persona irremplazable para él y que nunca sería capaz de perdonarse a si mismo si la joven no sobrevivía al letal ataque enemigo. Lo veían en sus ojos ónix cubiertos de miedo, en sus expresiones asustadas cuando estaba vigilando en las noches, en sus intentos por tragarse el llanto. Ellos también estaban consternados por el estado de Emma, aquella muchacha imprudente y entrañable que los había ayudado dando todo su espíritu en confrontación y batalla.

El día que, finalmente, se hallaron en la entrada del refugio secreto donde yacían los prófugos de Grace Field, acompañados por aquel hombre que solo sabía dar dolores de cabeza, sintieron un alivio enorme calmar sus corazones. Por fin podrían estar a salvo del exterior plagado de criaturas salvajes y otros peligros. Ray también sentía ese alivio, pero a ello lo opacaba su ansiedad y desesperación por saber sin pérdida de detalle cual era el estado de Emma.

Entraron de forma atropellada, siendo recibidos por los más grandes del grupo, quienes no ocultaron su asombro al ver el numeroso grupo que se unía a su familia. A la cabeza de los chicos de Grace Field se hallaba aquel hombre, quien se encargó de retener a Ray al verlo intentar abrirse paso a gritos y empujones ahogados de desespero.

\- ¡Cálmate! – alzó la voz mientras lo sujetaba con fuerza de los hombros – ¡Que te calmes, maldita sea!

\- ¡Suéltame y dime lo que pasó con ella! – le respondió Ray con un alarido de angustia. Su rostro estaba desencajado en una mueca de rabia – ¡¿QUÉ PASÓ CON EMMA?!

La bofetada que el adulto le propinó en el rostro, resonó en todas las habitaciones del refugio. Un silencio tenso y agrio invadió el ambiente, mientras todos observaban tan expectantes como asustados lo que vendría a continuación.

\- ¡Aprende a controlarte, niño! – le reprendió de manera firme – ¡Con esa actitud no vas a llegar a nada!

\- Responde… a mi maldita pregunta – tras largos y tortuosos segundos de silencio, el chico de ojos ónix se atrevió a alzar la mirada e insistir en su interrogante necesitada – ¿Qué pasó… con Emma?

El hombre soltó un suspiro exasperado y esta vez suavizó su expresión mientras lo sujetaba con menos firmeza de los hombros.

\- Ray – lo llamó sorpresivamente por su nombre de pila – La antena está bien. Logró llegar con vida hasta aquí. Le hicimos una transfusión de sangre, curamos sus heridas y pudo empezar a recuperarse.

Quienes recién llegaban junto a Ray, soltaron grandes exclamaciones de alivio y no pocos rompieron en llanto bajo el mismo sentimiento. Su amiga estaba viva. ¡Se estaba recuperando!

\- No has terminado de hablar – respondió Ray con actitud seca hacia su interlocutor – ¿O me equivoco?

\- Muy astuto, cíclope – sonrió con pesar el adulto – Aunque está mejorando… no ha abierto los ojos aún. Lleva tres semanas inconsciente.

Una mala noticia que conmocionó sin desanimar por completo a los recién llegados. No todo podía ser color de rosa después de todo. Pero Ray…

Él podía jurar que por un momento, todo a su alrededor se había venido abajo y que una sensación ácida le había ascendido desde el estómago hasta la garganta. Se cubrió la boca en señal de nauseas y cayó de rodillas, completamente superado por la culpa y otras sensaciones negativas afectándole ahora a nivel físico.

\- ¡Ray! – se acercó Don con mucha preocupación al verlo colapsar físicamente de ese modo – O-Oye amigo… tranquilo. Trata de respirar.

Sintiendo su rostro cubrirse de sudor frío, recuperando el ritmo normal de su respiración y ahogando la sensación nauseabunda, Ray de forma lenta se fue recuperando y finalmente se puso de pie. Siquiera espero a que alguno de los chicos dijera algo más y a punto de tropezar por sus acelerados pasos enredados, se dirigió a la enfermería del refugio, abriendo la puerta de golpe. El impacto de lo que sus orbes oscuros vislumbraron fue tan fuerte, que tuvo que sostenerse del marco de la puerta: Emma yacía postrada sobre una cama, arropada por pulcras sábanas y su cabecita otoñal reposaba desparramada sobre una blanca almohada. Su rostro pálido, cuyos párpados cubrían el verde naturaleza de sus esmeraldas, lucía cansado de batallar y para respirar era ayudada por una mascarilla de oxígeno. Sus brazos, que eran las únicas extremidades que yacían fuera de las sábanas, se veían muy delgados y uno de ellos tenía conectada una intravenosa.

No le parecía real. No podía asimilar que la persona que estaba frente a sus ojos era Emma, su amiga de toda la vida. Aquella chiquilla idiota e imprudente que lo llevaba a rastras a jugar y que le había enseñado a creer en un mejor mañana.

No. Aquella chica recostada en aquel lecho… era la sombra de Emma. Su verdadera Emma estaba perdida en la inconciencia, seguramente luchando a gritos y patadas por regresar con su familia y no hundirse en la oscuridad de la muerte.

Lentamente se acercó a aquella demacrada figura femenina, sintiendo su corazón agrietarse con cada paso y sus propias piernas a punto de traicionarlo. Una vez que estuvo a su lado, se sentó sobre una silla que se hallaba junto a la cama, buscando acercarse lo más posible a Emma. Con la yema de sus dedos se acercó lentamente a la mano de ella hasta rozar su piel; era fría y reseca. Había perdido la calidez que la caracterizaba, reemplazando al verano por un crudo e inmerecido invierno. Lentamente sostuvo aquella pequeña y femenina mano entre las suyas, reparando en lo dañada y reseca que estaba; los cortes cicatrizados, las marcas dejadas por el uso del arco y la flecha, lo áspero del tacto.

\- Emma – murmuró apenas audible, percatándose del nudo en su garganta – Pude regresar. Estoy aquí con todos… contigo.

Acarició la mano de la jovencita y sin poder evitarlo, besó sus nudillos. Suspiró entrecortado, comenzando a sentir que sus ojos le ardían por el escozor de sus propias lágrimas amargas.

\- Yo cumplí mi parte – habló apenas con voz trémula – Ahora… es tu turno. Cumple tu promesa… y vive por nosotros.

Apoyó su frente contra la mano de ella, mientras en su interior daba pelea por no ceder ante el dolor que lo consumía. No tenía ningún derecho a derrumbarse ahora.

\- Abre los ojos, Emma – las primeras lágrimas cayeron – Vuelve con tu familia. No los abandones… por favor ¡No me abandones!

No pudo controlar sus palabras, pues estas se habían escapado desde lo más profundo de su alma en un efímero momento de desahogo honesto. Con las mejillas mojadas, la vista nublada y los labios temblorosos, se inclinó con cuidado para acercarse un poco más a Emma y con un cariño desbordado de desesperación, besó su frente dejando caer por accidente un par de lágrimas sobre el rostro inmaculado de la fémina de cabellos de atardecer.

\- Yo te prometí vivir – habló entre reproche y honestidad ardiente con su voz átona – Por favor… haz lo mismo por mí.

Y sin soltar aquella mano e ignorando el hecho de que su voz se hallaba fragmentada por el dolor, comenzó a entonar suavemente aquella melodía que conservaba como un tesoro melancólico. Con la esperanza de que Emma pudiese escucharlo, abriera sus ojitos ilusionados y le sonriera como siempre lo había hecho.


End file.
